


The River

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Community: whitecollar100, Double Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 05, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal stared down at the river beneath him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The River

**Author's Note:**

> For WhiteCollar100 prompt #245 "River"

Neal stared down at the river beneath him. A few weeks ago he could have walked across it, if he wanted. But now it was a rushing torrent, full of meltwater and chunks of ice. A week ago he would have told Peter an amusing _alleged_ anecdote about crossing the frozen rivers by the Russian palace or some such while he did it. A week ago if he hit a patch of thin ice he would have been whisked away to Casa Burke to be plied with blankets and a hot toddy and El's loving comfort.

A week ago.

This week his father had betrayed him. Neal was never going to get off his anklet. Peter was in jail. This week Neal wanted to jump in that river and never resurface. This week he wanted to run, to stay, to disappear, to end it all.

El wouldn't even talk to him.

This week Neal felt like the ice had broken already, and the surface was too far away to even consider reaching. This week Neal was done.

All it would take was a step, a hop over the railing, and he'd be gone.

"Neal?" El called softly from behind him.


End file.
